


Dreams of the Past

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Loves Levi, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Loving Eren, M/M, Sweet actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: This is a vague story about Levi's memories from the Underground affecting his modern life and Eren trying to help him through it.





	Dreams of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little drabble that I made up.

He wasn't always able to figure out where he was when he pulled himself out of his memories.

 

They hid in the back of his head for months, their absence causing him to grow cocky. He would let down his walls, so sure that he didn't need to focus on blocking out the voices anymore, they were finally resting in the past where they belonged.

 

He could live his life with Eren in peace, simply happy to be alive with his husband. But in that peace came the unplanned storm, hurricanes of memories tearing through his mind.

 

Some days, he simply couldn't get out of bed, memories of helplessness and fear weighing on him as if they were concrete weights pulling him into the depths of ocean. He would lay there, eyelids heavy from lack of sleep while the fear of what he would find should he close his eyes kept them open.

 

Voices from beyond the grave would haunt him, screaming at him as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other, just make it to work. The store. Back home.

 

He would slog through the bitter winter months, almost catching a glimpse of blonde hair out of his peripherals or her heartily laugh at his bad jokes, but when he looked, they were gone.

 

The hail, snow, and rain falling on the desolate city matched his drifting thoughts, dragging him to sit on the couch for unmarked hours, tea cooling uselessly besides him as a memory cocooned him in its grasp.

 

There wasn't ever much he could do about it, pulling himself from the mud of his mind never achievable alone. He only ever seemed to sink deeper and deeper and deeper…

 

Fading as he sank into a void of nothingness and regret.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was one thing that made it bearable. One thing in his life that made everything seem to fade, if only for a second, enough for Levi to gather his strength to fight again. Enough for him to breathe properly again. Enough to make him  _ hope  _ again.

 

Eren.

 

His husband could tell when he was sinking, the dark memories of the Underground trying to drag him back to his old home. 

 

Eren was understanding and caring whenever Levi needed it, holding the raven to his chest and physically reminding Levi even without words that he was here for him. He isn't alone anymore. He won't ever be alone again.

 

Little cups of peach tea appeared on Levi's desk. Small notes of love were sprinkled in Levi's favorite cleaning areas. Flowers even showed up at Levi's office from a smiling mailman.

 

Eren knew he wouldn't always be the best thing for Levi, space and time alone were also needed to work through the flood that tore through his mind. But he could be there. He could show Levi that he wasn't alone. That he wasn't forgotten or abandoned. That he was completely and utterly loved.

 

Levi never knew how to express how much Eren meant to him in words, his throat too thick after the gestures of affection to do much more than choke out a thank you. He would try to return the gesture by cleaning their house and making an extra special dinner for Eren which never failed to make his husbands face light up. They both struggled with feelings of never doing enough, but it worked enough for them, both so appreciative of one another for  _ trying so hard just for them _ .

 

Regardless of those feelings, the pair pushed through, moving through the exhausting minefield of triggers in Levi's mind until he could breathe again.

 

Until he could think again.

 

Until he could remember his new life, above ground and in a bright new world.

 

Levi would push through the darkness, fueled forward to keep trying from the encouragement of Eren's gentle support and love.

 

Anything to breathe again without ugly weights of the past holding him down. Next to his Eren. In a world where they could be together, and nothing could stop them.

 

Not even the monsters in his mind.


End file.
